


Clamor

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, ala mhigo dungeon, lyric writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Songs ring out over the din of battle. Soon, freedom for Ala Mhigo!
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Clamor

_Now fires run wild, head your course._

_Now passions bold, sing in chorus._

_Life candles burn, passions flame_

_Take back your home, do the same_

Never were Mariko’s battle songs his absolute best. This was pure singing from the heart. Refinement would come later, for now, he just needed to sing strong and loud. 

Arrows flew at the enemies, whatever Lyse and Thancred weren’t defeating in hand to hand, he was taking out. He was standing just behind them, seemingly more acting as a backwards commander to the two. He knew where magitek missiles would fall,  _thank you Echo,_ and could shout out quick directions.

Of course it was always reassuring to hear something like “The Scorpion is down! Those damned Warriors are in the palace!” Mariko had to smirk. It  _was_ just a little while ago, he was the foward-leader for Doma. Now it’s Syngi and Elly’s turn to be the arrow-head for the Ala Mhigan Resistance.

_Rise!_

_Take it back!_

_Liberty or Death!_

_This is finally our chance!_

_Freedom’s song will ring out!_

_We will win this!_

_Song!_

_Hear my song!_

_This won’t be for long!_

_Today this will be the end!_

_We’ll be free again!_

_Sorrows and suffering, it was not for nothing_

_The pain and loss, all the horrible costs_

_It will end. We’ll make it be the end!_

The Garleans were being routed, increasingly the Alliance was gaining ground in the Palace. It was only a matter of time before-

_“Code P! Code P! I’m holding off people in the Throne Room. Get there now!”_ Elly shouted through the linkpearl. Primal!

Mariko turned to Lyse. “I need to run, can you hold?!”

She threw a left deck to a Garlean solider, causing him to collapse. “Oh yeah! We got this!” She grinned and nodded.

Mariko smiled and nodded and quickly weaved his way through the clamor. He had years upon years experience on running through crowds. This one just had a  more arrows and bullets in it .

**Author's Note:**

> I only half-joke about being willing to make a "with lyrics" version of all the songs in XIV.


End file.
